


Two Roads

by LeioRossi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Child Charles Xavier, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeioRossi/pseuds/LeioRossi
Summary: Erik can time travel, and one moment changes everything.





	1. Are You Sure?

Erik had learned how to cover his tracks. He had made sure to keep everything under tight wraps, and he never NEVER got caught. It’s one of the many reasons he was an assassin.  Many mutants only had one ability, and there were precious few who had two. Erik was one of those unique mutants. He had learned about his primary mutation at Auschwitz, gates bending under his force in an attempt to get back to his mother. 

 

His second one, he only used for extreme cases or once in a while. Time travel. He couldn’t do it often, but when he was able to, it was for a job. He had made it his personal rule to NEVER interfere with anything that emotionally compromised him.

 

This current job was done. He had come back quite a bits; he would’ve been a child right now. Charles Xavier and Mystique too. In fact, the city of the client wasn’t too far from Charles’ house.

 

There was no way that he was going to visit but just the thought of young Charles protecting blue skinned Mystique brought a smile to his face. He scowled. There was no point in thinking of people who were all too happy to move on with their lives without him. He had first met Mystique when they were partnered for a hit, and then he had met Charles. Charles who disapproved of their professions but would still tenderly nurse them back to health when they got hurt. Charles with his pacifistic point of view. He pushed those thoughts away and let his mind wander back to the mission he had just completed. 

 

It was a simple mission. Erik hadn’t even needed to use his powers. A simple handgun had done the trick, and he had neatly disposed of it by melting it into a metal ball and dropping it into the river. 

 

With a sigh, Erik Lehnsherr sat down on a bench that faced a park lush with green. There was a few kids playing in the playground, their parents on the benches talking to each other.  It only took a flick of his wrist to take out a cigarette and light it. The calm that came with the inhale made Erik relax as he kept his eye on a particular couple who seemed rather tense. 

 

Then suddenly, Erik was startled when he felt coins being thrown on his lap. He looked up at the person who had thrown them and was shocked to find a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at him. A blue that was one of a kind.

 

“Can you please kill my stepfather Marko?” the little boy asked, nervousness radiating from him. Then he blinked this thick lashes and stuck out his hand. “My name is Charles Xavier and I can read minds. I know you kill people for money and I need you to kill my stepfather Marko who killed my dad to get the Xavier money. He hits my sister and me a-and other stuff.” There was a sheen of defiance and slight fear in the young boy’s eyes.

 

A sudden cold anger swept through Erik. Even though Charles had told him about his abusive stepfather, he never thought that it would be to the point where Charles would’ve paid a stranger to  _ kill _ Marko.

 

“I would do it myself, but I’ve trie before and he’s hidden the guns and knies. And my powers aren’t useful for this kind of thing.” Charles said haltingly.

 

“But Charles, don’t you believe in peaceful methods?” the assassin asked ,curious, leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees. 

 

“Yes, but Marko is a despicable human being.” His childish voice sounded ridiculous with the cold and proper tone he was usin. Erik searched his blue eyes then looked down.

 

Rather than answer his question, Erik gathered the coins the younger Charles had thrown at him. He carefully gathered them in one hand then stood up from the bench. Then he knelt down in front of Charles, taking his smaller hands in his and putting all the coins back. The boy looked up at him angrily, eyes watering and turning his face redder and eyes bluer.

 

“Why won’t you help me?”

 

“Because this isn’t who you are, Charles.”

 

“You don’t know who I am.” 

 

“You don’t know who I am either.”

 

“Then who are you?”

 

“My name is Erik Lehnsherr.” 

 

Charles took a step closer to the man, breathing deeply.

 

“Please, Mr. Lehnsherr, sir, my stepfather hurts me and my sister, and if it’s more money you want, I’ll give you more, but please. I need you to do this. He--” There was a hitch in his voice as he began crying. “He almost killed my sister last time, and I can’t take it anymore.” Fat teardrops rolled down Charles’ red cheeks as he started crying and Erik found himself frozen as he stared at the face of the man who meant more to him than anything in the world. 

 

This was exactly the reason why he didn’t involve himself in things that compromised him emotionally. He could already feel history changing from the decision he was about to make, and he took a breath, cupping Charles’ cheek in his hand.

 

“I’ll do it.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_What the fuck, Erik._

 

            The assassin wanted to bash his head in as the words came out of his mouth. He had ONE rule and he had broken it at the sight of Charles' bright blue eyes. His friend had seemed overjoyed though and had grabbed his hands with such gratitude in his eyes that Erik felt a small part of him felt happy at the idea that at least this version of Charles liked what he did.

 

            "What do you need?" Charles asked, sitting down next to him on the bench. They made a strange picture, a grown man and a little boy talking like if it was any other day. Then there was, of course, all the coins that Charles had put between them, forming a small silver mountain. A part of Erik was happy that it was just coins, because there would be way more suspicious looks from the other adults in the park if the smaller boy handed over wads of cash.

 

            "Nothing from you." Erik said, crossing his arms as leaned back. Charles frowned.

 

            "How do you know where I live?" There was an underlying accusatory tone to his voice and Erik glared at him.

 

            "Don't read my mind. That's rude." The other had the decency to look at least a little bit abashed but he still looked hard into Erik's eyes.

 

            "I just do. Don't question it okay?"

 

            "So, when will you do it?"

 

            "Soon. The less you know the better. In case I get caught, you could still be innocent. You could have an alibi." Erik gave the boy a hesitant smile and the younger boy nodded seriously.

 

            "I have to go back now, but promise me you'll do it." Charles said, tilting his head back to look at Erik in the eyes. If Erik didn't know that Charles had the self control and respect for other people to not use his powers against them, he would think that the other mutant was using his mind powers to invoke the weight that Erik felt at having those eyes on him. He nodded and Charles looked relieved at this as he stood back up. Turning around, he bounded back to the playground swings, where a girl that looked a lot like Charles had been staring at them. That must be Mystique. It was interesting to see her actually looking like Charles' sibling. She had a bruise on her chin that looked to extend under the scarf she was wearing.

 

            There were things he would have to get prepared before he decided to make another kill. First, he would have to completely relocate so that there was no connection between the two murders, though he doubted that anyone would think so. Then, he would have to look up Marko's schedule and find out exactly when was the best time to kill him and in what way.

 

            A part of Erik felt like he was doing the wrong thing, because his Charles would never have condoned this. It must've been a weak moment for the telepath because of how Raven had been hurt, but Erik had already promised. Honestly, it was probably for the best that the Xavier's no longer be under Marko's care.

 

            He could still remember how his Charles always seemed to be nervous when around people that looked like his stepfather. How he managed to hide it from anyone but Erik and Raven. From what Erik remembered, his stepfather had eventually learned his lesson about not bullying Raven and Charles when Charles had demonstrated the full extent of his powers to scare him. But Erik didn't see a reason for things to get to the point that the younger boy felt like he would have to do that.

 

            Erik threw the cigarette that had already gone out and crushed it under his foot. He would make sure that Charles had a better childhood than the one he had before.

 

* * *

 

 

             Raven and Charles were picked up by their babysitter a half hour later, carrying a bag of groceries with her. Their stepfather always treated her like if it was her job to take care of the kids and the house, which meant that she usually took care of the food, using his money, and keeping the kids away from him when he was home. Days like today, she would leave Charles and Raven in the playground as she went around to do errands, trusting that they would stay in place.

 

            "So why did you want to speak to that man?" Raven asked, as they walked behind the babysitter so that she wouldn't overhear them. She was nice, but she still would tell Marko everything. Charles grabbed her hand.

 

            "He's going to make sure we never have to see Marko again."

 

          “How? I thought that your mom left him to be your guardian?” Raven frowned, ignoring the strange looks they received from the people they passed. Despite looking alike, thanks to Raven’s powers, people still stared at them because they looked like twins. Neither of the children minded though, and Raven enjoyed looking like an Xavier.

 

          “Don’t worry about it,” Charles echoed the man’s words. “He’ll take care of it.” His eyes flickered to the bruise that Raven couldn’t hide with her magic. It filled him with rage that he couldn’t do anything to protect her without worrying that it might escalate the violence. He hated how powerless he felt when he went home. Raven’s eyebrows furrowed at him and nudged his shoulder with hers.

 

          “Hey, are you okay?”

 

          He gave her a smile, pushing down the feelings.

 

          “Yes. Let’s go.” He pulled their conjoined hands as they caught up to the babysitter.


	3. Chapter 3

In the end it wasn't too hard to follow Kurt Marko to one of the many business hotels that he used. The hardest part had been finding the proper accommodation so that he would have an alibi if push came to shove. But Marko himself... he was surprisingly easy to find and ambush. The man had excused himself for the night after having a dinner with some colleagues, casting charming smiles to his friends before going up to his hotel room. There, Erik had been waiting for him in the bathroom, keeping himself busy by counting the minutes as they ticked by.

 

The door opening had hastened him to his feet and to the door, his back to the wall so that he was properly hidden. Marko had shambled from his room to the bathroom, only realizing that there was someone else there when he closed the door and looked up at the mirror to see Erik  giving him the charming smile that he had just given to his colleagues for the last time.

 

The man made a move to the door, but he was quickly stopped by the other man who grabbed him by the neck and slammed him onto the wall next to the mirror. He made a muted noise of terror, his hands clawing up to tear away the death grip Erik had on his neck. The mutant was quick to call forth the metal of the toilet to hold the hands down before he stepped away, his eyes trained coldly onto the man in front of him. For all that Charles had talked about him in the future, the actual Kurt Marko seemed rather lackluster and  a small man.

 

"What do you want? Who are you?" Marko snarled, attempting to look intimidating despite the rather fearful look on his face. "Who sent you?"

 

Erik ignored the man's words and stepped towards the tub where he had left his bag of materials. It consisted of a gun, needle, and anything else that he might need. Marko paled at the sight of the gun and began to babble but Erik rolled his eyes at the blubbering and covered his mouth with one hand while the other drew the gun down his face, hushing him softly. Their eyes met, and it was definitely satisfaction that filled Erik to see the man who had abused Charles and Mystique in so much fear. He smiled at the tears that had begun to leak from Marko's eyes.

 

" Now, Mr. Marko, let's not get scared here. You're in good company. I don't judge people like you. I'm sure you're a busy man. However, it seems that you have not been a rather good step father towards the Xavier children." Erik's lip pulled downward in a mock grimace as he tsked his tongue, looking off to the side. The gun slipped down to underneath the man's chin. He took his hand off of the man's mouth.

 

"Who told you that?" Marko demanded, his forehead sweating with stress. "Did Charles tell you that? He's always making up stuff. That kid is absolutely mental, I tell you. He says he hears what other people are thinking and other crazy things like that. It's all fake. Charles just wants attention and he makes up things. He--" Erik didn't let him finish what were obviously made up on the spot lies and he backhanded the man, coldly looking down at the crumbled man who hissed out pained cries. The only thing keeping up from landing on his butt were the metal constraints on his wrists.

 

"You'll have to excuse my disbelief, Mr. Marko." Erik chuckled as he crouched down to be eye level with the man. "I know firsthand that you are not a kind man. You are not a man that cares about the welfare of the Xavier children. In fact, you are one of the direct threats against said welfare. You have to understand. It's nothing personal." Erik made a surprised noise, with a wave to his hand. "Oh wait, it is. Kurt Marko, this is for Charles and Raven Xavier." He lifted the gun to Kurt's head and the man let out a panicked shout, struggling to get back onto his feet as Erik pulled the trigger.

 

The sound of the click echoed through the bathroom and the scent of piss followed it. Kurt Marko sobbed, his eyes shooting open as he looked up at Erik who was looking at him with an amused look in his eyes.

 

"P-please don't shoot me. I-I'll be a better parent. I won't touch another hair on their heads. I c-can pay you anything you want. Please spare my life." Kurt Marko sobbed as his knees gave out on him again. The mutant smiled above him, and he tilted his head from side to side like if he was considering what Marko had said. The stepfather looked up hopefully, opening his mouth to make more offers but he was cut off.

 

"Nah," Erik shot the gun and a spray of blood painted the ugly yellow backwash of the bathroom wall and Kurt Marko was gone.

 

 

 

And with that, Erik's job was done. He looked down distastefully at the man at his feet before him. This wasn't the most distasteful job he'd had, but it was certainly one of the more morally repulsive ones he had bore through. Knowing that this man had abused Charles and Raven made his skin crawl and made him wish that he had given the man a more painful death than a simple bullet to the head.

 

He melted the gun and bullet pulled from the man's head into a solid ball before placing it into his bag and shouldering it. With careful steps he made his way to the window, peering out to make sure that no one was in the alley below, he jumped from the windowsill, slowing his descent with the metal at the bottom of his shoes. This was one of the best things about having his type of powers.

 

Now...now he had to deal with Charles and Raven. Part of him wondered what would happen to them when it was found out that their stepfather was dead, but he assured himself that they would be fine. Besides, it wasn't like he could stay. He's sure that would mess with some kind of fabric of time-- or at least more than he already has.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That's why five hours later, Erik found himself standing on the front steps of the Xavier mansion, knocking on the doorway. The babysitter opened the door, looking at him with curious eyes.

 

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked with a tight polite smile.

 

"Yes, I was sent by Kurt Marko to relieve you for the day." Erik gave her a wide and trusting smile. He had memorized the schedule by now. "Mr. Marko couldn't make it himself unfortunately, but he sent me ahead to take care of the kids as he wraps some things up."

 

"Ah," The babysitter frowned, blinking as she leaned into the space of the doors. "I don't remember ever hearing about you. What's your name?"

 

"My name is Erik Schmidt. I'm a close associate of Dr. Marko's. I've been abroad these past few months and the good doctor has been gracious enough to host me while I take a short vacation in the states." The babysitter nodded and opened the door for him to enter, revealing both of the Xavier children looking down the stairs curiously at Erik. Charles' blue eyes widened in surprise and joy at the sight of Erik.

 

"Well, of course, come in, Mr. Schmidt. Here, let me get your suitcase for you. There's a room on the floor level that I believe is empty. I'm sure that when Mr. Marko comes back home, he'll set you up nice and fine." She smiled as she took the suitcase to the room. In the short interlude, Charles raced down the steps and to Erik who gave the young boy a tight smile.

 

"Did you do it?" Charles chased to the point.

 

Erik nodded, but he refrained from saying anything as long as there was another person nearby. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

 

He made quick work of getting the babysitter to head home, and within ten minutes, the only people inside the house was the Xavier children and himself.

 

"Raven, this is Mr. Erik." Charles introduced his sister to the man with a wave of his hand. "He's the one who I talked to back in the park. He's made sure that we'll never have to talk or deal with Marko again."

 

The young girl smiled widely up at Erik and he was happy to note that the big bruise that had painted the side of her face was gone. He shook her hand, kissing the top of it.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Raven."

 

"Likewise." She replied in a manner that suggested that she was quoting something. The blush on her cheeks was rather adorable to see.  He straightened and Charles managed to shoo her away to her room so that he could talk to Erik alone, which Erik couldn't help but find cute, considering that both of them were less than half of his height.

 

The younger boy had then taken him to the drawing room where they had had many chess games and long talks before. Or rather, Erik should say in the future. A different future? He shook the thought away and looked around.

 

Despite the many decorations that were very obviously Marko's, Erik could still see the skeleton of what Charles would do to the office. Said person had settled himself into one of the armchairs that were facing each other and motioned for Erik to sit in the other one. The older man almost felt like he was play acting with the difference in their ages.

 

"I know that I promised that I would pay you." Charles licked his lips as he looked seriously into Erik's eyes."But I'm afraid that I can't pay you much right now." He looked contrite at his words, and it made Erik want to laugh. He leaned forwards, putting a hand on Charles' shoulder.

 

"Charles, I did not expect you to pay me. I am doing this out of goodwill... out of the desire to see you and your sister safe and away from that man." Erik pursed his lips angrily at even the thought of the man. "You deserve better than that."

 

Charles gave him a hesistant smiled and put a hand over Erik's much larger one.

 

"Thank you. I...I just... I didn't want him to hurt my sister anymore." The younger boy swallowed as he struggled to keep down the tears  that were welling up in his eyes. Erik supposed that besides being hard to talk about, being a child also provided for a heavier emotional toll.

 

Charles sniffed as he dragged a hankerchief from his pocket and dabbed his eyes. If his older self could see him, he would be rolling on the floor from the laughter. The way that Charles' face grew redder made Erik's heart break and he stood from his seat, kneeling in front of the younger boy's chair, drawing him into a hug. The younger boy immediately began to cry into the other man's shoulder, wrapping his skinny arms around Erik's neck. It was then that Erik realized just how big the burden had been for the boy to be bawling into the shoulder of someone who was basically a stranger. Marko must've done more than Erik had suspected at first.

 

Erik made as close to comforting noises as he could, although he would have to say that he was rather out of practice. The last child that he had comforted.... he couldn't even remember.

 

"I'm sorry." Charles said, sniffling as he blew his nose. The other man shook his head.

 

"It's fine. You are allowed to feel pain when hurtful things happen." Erik offered him a small smile and the boy nodded mutely. His blue eyes seemed to be shining, the sunlight streaming from the window and the tears framing them emphasizing the color. Erik took his cue to return to the armchair he had abandoned, settling into it and letting Charles recompose himself.

 

After Charles seemed to be ready to talk, Erik crossed his legs and folded his fingers together.

 

"I know that you might not have prepared for this, but do you know what will happen to you and Raven when it is discovered that you two are orphans?" Erik asked, tilting his head towards him inquisitively.

 

Charles' hand froze where it had been tucking the handkerchief into his pocket and he slowly shook his head.

 

"I think we would go to England again. I have an uncle who could take care of us, I think. We went to visit him when I was younger, but we don't really talk to them much." Charles said, biting his lip as he thought. "But, I don't know. Raven wants to go back to being on her own again. She doesn't like how people are mean to people that aren't... like us." Charles made a motion in between them, and Erik internally agreed with Raven.

 

"And is your uncle a good man. Is he accepting of mutants?" Erik asked.

 

"Not really. He knows that I'm a telepath and I think that's part of the reason why we aren't allowed back."

 

Erik breathed through his nose as he frowned.

 

"Where exactly does he live?"

 

"He lives near Roanoke. It's not a very pretty place." Charles mused, thinking back on the time he had spent when he was younger. Erik's eyes widened in horror, and he leaned forwards blinking.

 

"Wait, Roanoke?"

 

Charles nodded.

 

A jolt of fear coursed through Erik. What kind of messed up world was this? He saved the Xavier's from suffering underneath Marko just to have them slip to Roanoke where they most likely would be experimented on. Erik knew enough about the universe to know that it liked to restore balance.  Roanoke, Erik remembered, had been known for their horrible treatment of finding a cure for mutants. Charles had talked about his research on the inhumane treatment mutants had received there. There was no way that Erik would ever let them go back there.

 

"Are you sure there's nowhere else? No other aunts or uncles?" Erik asked, not wanting to scare the younger boy. Charles shook his head, looking up nervously at the man.

 

"Why? Is there something wrong with Roanoke?" Charles frowned, sensing that something was wrong.

 

“Nothing.” Erik said, looking hard off to the side with a frown. Even as he tried to push the idea away, trying to think of other options that he could do, Erik could already feel how the decision he didn’t want to make was pushing itself to the forefront.  The younger boy was looking at him with concerned eyes and Erik internally sighed as he gave in to the idea. He turned to Charles, crouching, leaning his elbows onto his knees.

 

“Charles, I think that the best thing to do would be for me to take care of you two.”


	4. Chapter 4

Charles blinked up at him with confused eyes, a small frown on his forehead. There wasn't time for this, Erik thought to himself. He had to get them away from here as soon as possible so that when the police started looking around, they would just think that the Xavier siblings had been kidnapped. It would create less problems in the long run if they simply vanished rather than someone seeing the three of them together and looking for Erik. The babysitter would be a liability, but there shouldn't be too many problems.

 

"Why can't I go with my uncle?" Charles asked, tilting his head. A curl escaped, falling down to his forehead. Erik was struck with the enormity of the thing he had done. He hadn't just killed a target that he would never have to think about again. No, he had killed Charles Xavier's stepfather who, while he had been a horrible man, was the only thing standing between Charles and Roanoke.  Sighing, Erik tightened his lips, hardening his resolve and standing up.

 

"There are bad things where he lives, and your uncle... isn't nice to mutants. I fear that something bad would happen to you." Erik confessed, and the younger boy took a moment to digest the words, before nodding his head slowly.

 

"But... how can I know if I can trust you?"  Charles looked down at his feet, and Erik couldn't helped the laugh that escaped his mouth.

 

"Really?"

 

Charles jutted his chin up and nodded.

 

Erik took a deep breath and knelt down so that they were face to face. He had only done this once before with Charles, his Charles, and even then it had been a terrifying experience. The idea of someone rifling through his memories-- his brain, his entire being  was overwhelming. Worse, the fact that Charles had the power to simply go in and erase it all. Erase any and all the memories he wanted, at will. Where would they even go? He barely kept the shudder from becoming visible.

 

"I'm going to let you into my mind. You can see my emotions surrounding Raven and you, and if that does not convince you, then we will have to part ways. Do not look into any of my memories. Just at the feelings." Erik swallowed, feeling a fearful pressure in his chest. He pushed it down.

 

Charles, on the other hand, looked at Erik with the widest eyes, and when Erik took his hand, the younger boy's face began to crumble up, hot tears rolling down his face. Erik started at the sight of it and cupped the younger boy's face, a concerned look on his face.

 

"Charles? What happened?" Erik's eyes flickered down to see if  he was hurt. "Are you okay?"

 

"N-nobody's ever let me in." Charles said between inhaled sobs. "Everyone's always so scared and they think I'm weird and don't want anything to do with me." Small hands wiped away the tears that dripped to the floor, but the younger boy couldn't stop crying enough to wipe them all away. It both struck a chord in Erik and made him feel like he had been struck.

 

For all that Erik had been about advocating for mutants to use their powers without shame and without constraint, he hadn't even stopped to think about Charles, who had already seemed so sure and confident in himself. Never had it crossed Erik's mind that the metal helmet he had made to protect him against telepaths was a form of exclusion to Charles. The sight of the red cheeked boy in front of him, crying from even the offer of letting him into his mind made Erik's heart ache.

 

"I'm sorry that people are so close-minded." Erik murmured, squeezing the small hand that had found its way into his. From his kneeled position on the floor, Erik was looking up at the boy who still had an overwhelmed look on his face.

 

"Would you really let me into your mind?" Charles asked in a soft tone, like if he feared simply asking would make the wish disappear.

 

"Just, please don't look at my memories. There are things you are young to know or understand." Erik replied just as softly, letting the younger boy start to lift his hand to his forehead like he would usually do when he was reading someone's mind. Erik nodded.

 

The minute that Charles' finger touched his forehead, Erik felt the minute sensation of "something" in his head. It felt strange, like there was a piece of cotton ball that had managed to sneak its way into his brain. It felt weird as he felt the cotton like feeling move around.

 

Erik?

 

"Okay, Charles. I'm going to bring up the feelings I associate with Raven and you. Please make sure to only look at that. Do not look at the memories that come with it, ignore that. I know you can do it." Erik carefully instructed, resisting the urge to shake his head...like if that could do anything.

 

Okay.

 

Taking a calming breath, Erik brought forth the name Charles, letting the warmth and loyalty he felt come to the forefront. He tried to make sure that he didn't bring up anything that couldn't be explained through their brief time together in the park, but the level of affection he had for Charles was probably something he couldn't will to the background. It wasn't quite that easy.

 

In front of him, Charles had his eyes closed, although the flicker of his eyelids showed how he was looking around. There was a gobsmacked expression on his face, and Charles looked like if he was ready to start crying again. It made Erik smile a little. His Charles hadn't been so emotional as he was now, although that may just be because his Charles had learned to control his emotions.

 

"Alright, now I'm going to bring up Raven. Remember... don't look." Erik said lowly so as not to startled him out of the trance that he had been in.

 

Charles nodded.

 

The first thing that popped into Erik's brain was the first time Raven had visited him after a mission. He had been injured by a random trap that the target had set after their intel had done a sweep. In the run of things, it wasn't even that big of a deal, but Raven had been considered and brought him chicken soup. The thought of it still warmed him, especially when he found out that she didn't even cook it, her brother did.

 

The Charles in front of him smiled widely at the feelings Erik was feeling and retreated from his mind. Erik let out a sigh as the cotton ball feeling left him.

 

"You like us." Charles said in awe.

 

Of course I do, Erik thought to himself. It's a pity that no one else knows how amazing you are.

 

"I do. Let me take care of the two of you." Erik said.

 

"Okay." Charles nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Where did I get this idea? I don't know! Do you wanna see more? Comment down below!


End file.
